Elizabeth Maxwell
|birthplace = Paradise, CA |family = |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Elizabeth Maxwell is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as Motoko Kusanagi in the Ghost in the Shell Arise series. Biography Little is known about Maxwell's early life, including the names of her family members and why she wanted to become an actress. What is known is that she was born on October 13, 1983 and got her first role in the 2004 indie film Living Like Fire as Dominique. Maxwell then got her first voice-acting role when she was cast in the 2008 video game Wizard101 as Zaltanna the Mirrormask. Since then, she's appeared in a massive number of video games and anime such as Persona 5, Street Fighter V, RWBY, Attack on Titan, Battleborn, Lego Marvel's Avengers, Fairy Tail, and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. On Criminal Minds Maxwell portrayed Abby, one of the survivors of a homegrown terrorist attack, in the Season Four episode "Amplification". Filmography *Kings of Atlantis (2017) - Anemone/Titan 3/Ellie/Lennox (9 episodes) *Attack on Titan (2013-2017) - Freckles/Ymir (English version, 10 episodes, voice) *The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (2017) - Urbosa/Riju (English version, voice) *Rice on White (2017) - Francheska *Orcs Must Die! Unchained (2016) - Zoey the Apprentice (voice) *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 (2016) - Time Patroller (Female) (English version, voice) *Shadow Warrior 2 (2016) - Kamiko/Ameonna (voice) *Persona 5 (2016) - Sae Nijima (English version, voice, uncredited) *Camp Camp (2016) - Nikki (12 episodes, voice) *Tales of Berseria (2016) - Grimoire (English version, voice) *What Would You Do? (2015-2016) - Picky Eater/Bigoted Restaurant Patron (2 episodes) *My Hero Academia (2016) - Midnight (voice) *Shônen Maid (2016) - Yoko Hino (voice) *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Trow (voice) *Street Fighter V (2016) - Juli (English version, voice) *RWBY (2015-2016) - Winter Schnee (3 episodes, voice) *Battleborn (2016) - Phoebe (voice) *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Diane Hasekura (4 episodes, voice) *XCom 2 (2016) - US Soldier (voice) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016) - Izumi *Lego Marvel's Avengers (2016) - Jane Foster/Thor (voice) *Dagashi kashi (2016) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Hard Reset 3D (2016) - Control *The Eternal (2016) - Unknown Character *Tip Your Waitress (2016) - Anne *Noragami (2014-2015) - Bishamon (20 episodes, voice) *Attack on Titan: Junior High (2015) - Ymir (10 episodes, voice) *Into Memory (2015) - Jane *Overlord (2015) - Albedo (11 episodes, voice) *Trillion: God of Destruction (2015) - Ashmedia (voice) *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Motoko Kusanagi (English version, voice) *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (2015) - Time Patroller (Female Voice 8) (English version, voice) *Skyforge (2015) - Ianna (voice) *Twisted (2015) - Robin *6 Bullets to Hell (2014) - Unknown Character (voice) *Focus Puller (2014) - Becca Mustaine *Housekeeping (2014) - Claire *Ghost in the Shell Arise: Border 4 - Ghost Stands Alone (2014) - Motoko Kusanagi (English version, voice) *Space Dandy (2014) - Poe (English version, voice) *Soul Eater Not! (2014) - Shaula Gorgon (English version, 8 episodes, voice) *Ghost in the Shell Arise: Border 3 - Ghost Tears (2014) - Motoko Kusanagi (English version, voice) *From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series (2014) - CBP Officer Kadner *Nobunagun (2014) - Cyx (8 episodes, voice) *Smite (2014) - The Morrigan/Grim Weaver Arachne/Nike (voice) *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus (2014) - Himegami (English version, 7 episodes, voice) *Ghost in the Shell Arise: Border 2 - Ghost Whisper (2013) - Motoko Kusanagi (English version, voice) *Strife (2013) - Lady Tinder / Cindara (voice) *Ghost in the Shell Arise: Border 1 - Ghost Pain (2013) - Motoko Kusanagi (English version, voice) *Fairy Tail (2012-2013) - Jenny Realight (5 episodes, voice) *Pirate101 (2012) - Wilhelmina/Various (voice) *The Glide (2012) - Caller *One Piece (2009-2011) - Shakuyaku (11 episodes, voice) *Gosick (2011) - Cordelia Gallo (9 episodes, voice) *DC Universe Online (2011) - Athena (voice) *Lost Tapes (2010) - Elise Mooney (3 episodes) *Miss Casting (2010) - Lucy *Your Kid Ate What? (2009) - Nurse *Surviving Disaster (2009) - Elizabeth *A Perfect Getaway (2009) - Bridesmaid #1 *I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant (2009) - Nurse *Criminal Minds (2009) - "Amplification" (2009) TV episode - Abby *Wizard101 (2008) - Zaltanna the Mirrormask (voice) *Fired (2008) - Dr. Shepherd *Barely Legal (2006) - Nicole *Halloween House Party (2005) - Scarlett *Fold (2005) - The Doll *Henry (2004) - Unknown Character *Living Like Fire (2004) - Dominique 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses